


Hop, Skip, and a Jump

by aam5ever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Just shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby realizes that Weiss' yelling isn't always just to annoy her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hop, Skip, and a Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLoneliestofAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneliestofAll/gifts).



> My first RWBY FIC!

"Are you insane?"

Weiss' slightly shrill voice made Ruby cringe, but her smile never wavered. "Sure I am!" She looked over her shoulder, out the open window to down below. "It's not like I haven't jumped from high places before."

The 'ice princess' paced to and fro as she rattled off reasons why Ruby shouldn't jump out the window. "You could break a leg, you could break an arm, you could break an arm AND a leg, you could make our dorm look bad when you break an arm and a leg-"

"Oh, c'mon, Weiss!" She let out a small squeal when the younger girl put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed. "It's just to get a ball out of a tree." 

"And they can't get it themselves?"

"It's a pretty high tree."

The fact that Ruby was defending Jaune and Neptune, who had foolishly got it up there in the first place with their infinite wisdom, baffled her. Weiss groaned and looked away, then saying, "This is so stupid..."

Ruby then couldn't help the widening grin that overcame her. "You care...?" She then had to stop her giggling when Weiss freed herself from Ruby's grasp. She was almost blushing as red as Crescent Rose.

"What? No way!" There was her signature crossing of the arms. Along with that was the same corner-of-the-eye look that made her seem uninterested and appalled at Ruby's notion. "I couldn't care less." She was really bad at hiding her emotions.

The smaller girl knew that already. She waltzed over to the window and looked back at her white-haired friend. "Whatever you say, Schnee." One of her boots found their way to the window sill. "Don't tell Yang!" were the last words Weiss heard, and like that, Ruby was gone.

She couldn't help herself, and turned just as rose petals gently fluttered around where Ruby was just perched. Weiss ran over to the window, straining her voice as she yelled out for her team leader. "Ruby? Ruby!" She saw the boys a few stories down shield their ears from the scream. "Hey! You two dolts! Is Ruby okay?" Weiss' heart beat wildly in her chest. She started to panic within the seconds they didn't answer her. What if she got hurt? Yang would chop her into bite-sized pieces if anything happened to Ruby! What if she got caught in the tree? What if a bird hit her as she fell? Was a bird's beak sharp enough to-

"Weiss!" 

A familiar baby voice drew her gaze downwards again.

Ruby was down there, stupid ball in hand, waving another upward. "I'm okay! Don't worry!" 

Neptune smirked. "What, as if you wouldn't be?" He tried to act cool about it. 

There were a few beats of silence before Weiss started to yell at her from the window, half of her body leaning out the window as her voice ripped through Beacon's usually calm air. "Are you kidding me? You could've been killed! I would've died of a heart attack, do you want me to get a heart attack? It's so like you to be-"

She just kept going on and on as Ruby turned to Jaune and Neptune, throwing the blonde the ball. "Don't worry. Weiss basically loves me." 

"Are you sure about that?" Jaune said over the constant noise a few stories up. 

"Of course." Ruby smiled. "Why else would she care enough to yell at me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
